


With Words I Thought I'd Never Speak

by thePetetoherPatrick



Series: Boo's Requests [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, Claiming, First Claiming, First Time, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: Something about Gerard just sets him off, brings out that Alpha mentality of wanting to claim him. There were several problems with that though.Firstly, Frank was so far in the closet he was having tea with Mr. Tumnus on a daily basis.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wescottwomen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wescottwomen/gifts).



> This fic was requested by ***Wescottwomen*** just before I left last Sunday and I finished it the next day but had no wifi. I'm actually proud of this one ^-^ 
> 
> ALSO I AM BACK FOR GOOD THIS TIME! My Grandma is well enough that I will only be going to see her for a couple of hours a couple of days a week to help out with laundry and housework <3

 

Saying Frank was frustrated might be an understatement, to say the least. Gerard is enough to frustrate anyone. He is beautiful and doesn’t seem to know it. Frank will not willingly admit to anyone asking, * _cough cough_ * Mikey * _cough_ *, that he has a thing for the vocalist but he can’t really lie to himself anymore. He can try but he knows better, he learned that the hard way. Something about Gerard just sets him off, brings out that Alpha mentality of wanting to claim him. There were several problems with that though.

 

Firstly, Frank was so far in the closet he was having tea with Mr. Tumnus on a daily basis. His parents would not take kindly to it if he ever came out. They expect their Alpha son to claim a nice Omega girl and give them grandkids. Frank does love kids but he doesn’t foresee any of his own in his future.

 

Secondly, while he was reasonably sure, along with most of their fans, that Gerard was also as straight as a circle...he’d never actually confirmed that suspicion. Gerard just kind of gave off that vibe a lot of the time with his behaviour on stage. He could claim that was just for the show all he wanted, Frank wasn’t quite buying it but he’d been wrong before.

 

And lastly, he wasn’t sure Gerard even wanted to be claimed, let alone that he’d want Frank to claim him. While Frank didn’t think the stage behaviour was just a show, he also wasn’t under any delusion that Gerard actually felt anything toward Frank beyond friendship.

 

So yes, Frank is beyond frustrated and he’s about had it at this point. The one thing he was glad for though was that he never had to deal with Gerard going into heats. It wasn’t that he didn’t have them. They all knew he did. He took suppressants though that hid it from everyone else. They also hid the Omega scent that rolled off of him constantly. For these things Frank was eternally grateful. He would probably have lost his mind by now if it weren’t for that.

 

Gerard walked out of the bunk area in a tshirt and boxers, snapping Frank out of his thoughts and further frustrating him all in one go. Frank watched as his best friend instantly went for the pot of coffee Mikey had made earlier, pouring himself a cup and adding sugar and milk. He turns around and leans against the counter with the mug in his hand. He was apparently oblivious to anyone else sitting in the room as he sips his coffee and moans softly as the hot liquid hits his tongue. Frank frowns and refocusing on his book, actively trying to ignore Gerard and his coffee. As if he just knows when Frank needs saving Bob walks through the little door onto the bus with food in his grip. He tosses a foil wrapped package to Frank and this catches Gerard’s attention. He smiles happily at Frank like he’s seeing his favourite person. Frank knows that’s not the case though. Mikey is Gerard’s favourite person. Frank opens his breakfast and smiles at Bob in thanks as Bob hands Gerard his bagel.

 

“What time is that interview at, Bob?” Gerard asks before taking a bite of his breakfast.

 

“Not till about two I don’t think, I don’t know. Ray would know better than me, he keeps track of stuff like that.” Bob shrugs. “I’m going to find him to give him his food so I’ll ask and text you.”

 

“Thanks.” Gerard smiles and takes his food over to the little table, sliding into the bench and flipping open his sketchbook. Bob nods and heads back out, only to come back a second later.

“Nevermind, he’s right outside and says we have to get going right now.” Bob calls over to Gerard and looks at Frank to confirm that he was paying attention too. Frank nods and finishes his breakfast. Gerard pushes aside his sketchbook, downs his coffee and brings his bagel with him off of the bus.

 

~~~~~

 

Frank spent the entire interview trying not to look at Gerard. The way he moves sometimes makes him a little crazy sometimes. They were still in the room the interview had been in, the camera was sitting on the coffee table but someone had forgotten to turn it off so it was pointing at Frank lounging on the couch. He didn’t really like the angle it was probably getting of him but he was sure whoever watched the tape later might enjoy the crotch shot.

 

Frank catches Gerard watching him out of the corner of his eye. He’s doing that stupid little lip bite thing he does that Frank really wishes he’d stop doing but would probably be pissed if he ever actually did stop. Gerard teases him so much and Frank swears it’s intentional sometimes. He shifts his weight as his lower back aches a bit from the way he’s sitting by lifting his hips. He catches movement in his peripheral and glances over to see Gerard moving uncomfortably. He knits his brow and does it again, getting a similar reaction from Gerard. He catches Gerard’s eye and moves his hips teasingly. There’s no way that that’s why Gerard is bothered but Frank is willing to test the theory. Gerard squirms a bit and this only spurs Frank on. The others aren’t paying attention, they are all buried in their phones.

 

Frank gives Gerard a look, his best attempt at a ‘ _You want this?_ _Come and get it’_ look. He wasn’t under the impression that Gerard would but before he could figure out what was happening Gerard was in his lap and kissing him. Mikey reached out with his foot and turned the camera away from them as Gerard moves off the couch so it wouldn’t catch anything. Not looking up from his phone. Ray and Bob barely spared them a glance. Frank tries to get his mind to catch up with the fact that Gerard is in his lap and kissing him so hard he can’t breathe.

 

Gerard moans needily and Frank grips his hips. “If you two are going to get any worse then we’d all appreciate it if you took it back to the bus or got a room or something.” Ray says without looking up from his phone. “We are going for food from here so no one is going to the bus for a while.” Frank breaks the kiss to look up at Gerard, asking what he wants without saying anything. Gerard nods and kisses Frank again. Frank pushes Gerard off of his lap and took his hand to lead him out of the room. “Thank you.” Ray called after them.

 

~~~~~

 

Frank leads Gerard onto the bus and closes the door behind him. The second he does Gerard is on him again. He’s been whining and clinging to Frank since they left. Frank kisses Gerard back, pushing him to the couch and landing on top of his when Gerard falls. He pushes up onto his knees to support himself. He claims Gerard’s mouth, relishing every little moan and whine that escapes the man under him. His whole body feels like it’s on fire. Gerard’s skin is so warm everywhere he touches it.

 

Gerard’s hands fumble with Frank’s belt buckle and the zipper on his jeans. Frank chuckles and catches his hands. “Easy, Gee. What’s the hurry?” Frank kisses along Gerard’s jaw. Gerard whines and it hits Frank. He caught him on his heat. Frank slips his hand up under Gerard’s shirt, pushing it up to pull it over his head. Gerard doesn’t even fight him or complain, he does demand Frank’s shirt off by pulling on the hem impatiently though. Frank sits up and sheds his hoodie and tshirt quickly. He leaned back down and kissed down his throat, leaving light marks and brushing his lips over the bond gland. Gerard let out a high pitched whine, pushing his hips against Frank’s. Frank lets him push down his jeans this time, pushing them the rest of the way off himself when Gerard can only get them as far as his knees. He hadn’t worn boxer today, he needed to do laundry. He reached down and made quick work of Gerard’s jeans and boxer.

 

As he settles back over Gerard the Omega grabs a hold of his shoulders, pulling him down so he can kiss him. It’s all heat and want and need. Frank can’t believe this is finally happening. He’s kissed Gerard before, on stage, but that was different and never went anywhere. This was so much better, and now he knew that Gerard actually wanted him. Frank was painfully aware it could just be his heat making him want Frank right now but he wouldn’t think about that. Not right now anyway. He slides his hand down between them, teasing Gerard’s entrance, already so wet with slick and ready for him. He keeps teasing though, making Gerard writhe and squirm underneath him.

 

“Please, Frankie…...need you...please….fuck.” Gerard whines, the last word coming out as a low moan as Frank leans down to suck another mark onto the pale flesh of Gerard’s throat. “I need you to…I want...please take me...I’m yours.” Gerard says breathlessly and Frank’s breath hitches at the implication of the words. Gerard can’t mean it that way though, there’s no way. Frank so wants him to mean it that way but it could be the heat talking. Gerard whines in complaint that Frank has stopped and Frank leans forward, kissing him. He pushes against Gerard, slowly entering him and making him moan so loud Frank is sure anyone within ten feet of the bus is sure to hear. He grips the soft curve of Gerard’s hip and pushes some more, sinking all the way in and moaning at the feeling.

 

“Fuck…” He curses under his breath. “Fuck, Gee...so tight...God...you’re so perfect...so beautiful…shit...” he groans as Gerard starts to try to move his hips. Frank thrusts, slow at first and not wanting to hurt Gerard, but the Omega has other ideas.

 

“Frankie...fuck, please...harder...please, Alpha.” Gerard begs and the way he says it, it breaks through every wall Frank has put up trying to stay in control. He fucks into Gerard faster, harder. His fingers leaving bruises on Gerard’s hips and thighs for him to find later. He hits that spot in Gerard dead on with every other thrust and Gerard cries out, cursing and calling Frank’s name. Frank is a panting mess and he’s so close when he feels Gerard tighten around him, his head tilted back so far and the bond gland is right there in front of him. Frank leans down and nosing against it, kissing and gently grazing his teeth over it. Gerard’s hand tangles in Frank’s hair and at first he thinks he’s going to pull him away, tell him no, but then Gerard pushes his head down. He brings him closer and clings to Frank like his life depends on it. “Do it, Frank...fuck please…’m yours...please, do it.” That’s all it takes, that’s all Frank needs before he sinks his teeth in, drawing out the intoxicating hormone and claiming him as Frank’s. It pushes Frank over the edge, cumming hard and his knot locking them in place. Gerard cries out and goes limp as Frank claims him.

 

When Frank pulls away he kisses Gerard, pulling the Omega back to him. “You have to do it too, baby.” Frank whispers and bares his throat to Gerard. He grips Frank’s shoulders tight to pull him down to sink his own teeth into the bond gland on Frank’s throat. Sealing the bond and claiming Frank as his Alpha. Gerard let’s go and Frank kisses him lazily. Frank’s knot went down after a while and he pulls out to lay down beside Gerard on the tiny couch. Gerard was his Omega and his alone, the thought of that made his nerves feel like fuses, his skin tingled and he felt so good. “I love you.” he smiles at his Omega.

 

“I love you too, Frankie.” Gerard cuddled into him and sighed, before falling asleep.

 

Frank’s phone goes off and he curses quietly at it before looking at the screen. A text from Mikey. *Did you claim him?*

 

Frank sighs, Mikey always seemed to know. He was like, psychic or something. *Yeah...You ok with that?* Gerard might be the older of the brothers but Mikey was the Alpha of the pair and Frank knew he was treading a thin line here.

 

*Yeah, it’s about damn time. There will be an envelope shoved in the edge of the door in about a half hour. I know G in on his heat. Will be for a couple days so I got you guys a room. You better take care of him or I’ll have Bob kick your ass into next year.* Is the long ass text Frank gets back. He chuckles and shake his head.

 

*Thanks Mikes, don’t worry I’ll take care of him.* Frank sends and settles in to sleep for a bit, his arms wrapped tightly around Gerard.

 

~~~~~

 

Frank wakes up before Gerard, there is a blanket over them and an envelope on the coffee table. Mikey said it would be in the edge of the door but he must have decided to bring it inside. Frank hears movement and looks over at the table to see Ray sitting there working on his laptop. Ray doesn’t pay him any attention as he sits up and looks in the envelope.

 

“Mikey shoved that in the edge of the door but I needed to work so I said fuck it and brought it in. Luckily you two were snuggled together in a way I didn’t see too much more than I ever needed to so I just threw the blanket over you to cover you up.” Ray says without looking up. “You gonna try and take him to the room before he wakes up? You might want to because if he starts going at you while I’m here I’ll find a snowbank and throw both of you in it.”

 

Frank laughs and looks down at Gerard. His Omega. His mate. He smiles warmly and his chest feels like it might burst with how happy he is. “Yeah, I’ll try and get some clothes on him and get him out of here before he wakes up. Looks like the motel room Mikey got isn’t too far away.” Frank looks at the name on the key card. He vaguely remembered seeing it halfway down the block.

 

“You gonna be able to carry him?” Ray looks up from the laptop, looking at the size difference between Frank and Gerard.

 

“Hmmm, I mean...I can try. He can’t really be that heavy can he?” Frank shrugs.

 

“Not so much heavy, just an awkward size for your hobbit ass to try and carry.” Ray chuckles and Frank throws a crushed water bottle from the coffee table at him. “Easy there, Frodo.” Ray starts laughing harder, his whole body shaking with it. Frank can’t bring himself to actually be mad at him though.

 

“Well are you going to volunteer to carry him then?” Frank grins at him.

 

“If you want me too, I can.” Ray tries to stop laughing. “Just get at least some boxers on him or something and I’ll carry him wrapped in a blanket so he doesn’t freeze.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Frank nods. “Wanna get me some pants so I can try and wiggle into them under the blanket so you don’t see anything you don’t want to?” Ray tosses him a pair that wear folded on the table beside him. “You were prepared for that I see.” There was two sets of boxers tucked in with the jeans. Frank smiles and carefully wiggles into his before slipping Gerard’s boxer onto him under the blanket too. He’s a heavy sleeper thankfully. Ray slides out of the bench at the table and moves over to Gerard. Frank helps him wrap the Omega in a blanket. Ray cradles him almost when he picks him up, Gerard’s head resting on Ray’s shoulder. Frank pulls on his hoody and grabs his stuff, including the envelope from Mikey. Ray slips on shoes and follows Frank outside, sheltering Gerard from the chilly air with the blanket and trying to block the wind with his body as much as he can. They get to the motel and head for B5 based on what the key card tells them. Frank opens the door and Ray sets Gerard on the bed carefully. He slips him under the blankets and takes the blanket they brought him in.

 

“You guys need anything else?” Ray asks.

 

“No, I think we’re alright, thanks Ray.” Frank nods and looks at the still sleeping Omega. Ray nods and pats him affectionately on the back, before heading out with the promise to keep his phone on in case they needed him. Frank crawls onto the bed beside Gerard and settles in to nap for a bit, knowing Gerard would wake him when he woke up. Unlike Gerard, Frank was a light sleeper so Gerard would wake him up whether he was trying to or not.

 

~~~~~

 

Frank blinks his eyes open as he feels the bed shifting under him. He looks over at Gerard, who is now sitting up and looking around in confusion. Frank sits up beside him and Gerard’s attention immediately shifts to him. “Frankie?” he asks, his voice barely above a whisper but a gentle smile on his face.

 

“Yeah, I’m right here, baby.” Frank kisses Gerard’s cheek. “How you doing?”

 

Gerard’s response to this is to climb into his lap and kiss him. The kiss quickly becoming more than just a kiss as Gerard’s heat took hold of him again now that he was awake. Frank was not going to complain about it though.

 

~~~~~

 

Frank woke up to an empty bed, and he panicked a little at where Gerard had gone till he heard the water in the shower turn off. He waited for a minute and he came out wrapped in a towel. Frank smiled and he could tell just by Gerard’s demeanor that his heat was over. Now they needed to talk.

 

“Hey.” Frank says, sure he sounds like an idiot but not really sure how else to start the conversation.

 

“Hey.” Gerard chuckles softly and towels off his long black hair. Gerard sees Frank’s face and his smile fades a little. “Are you ok? You’re not mad about this?”

 

“What? No, why would I be mad?” Frank looks at him in confusion. “Gerard, I’m worried that you regret this. I’ve wanted this for so long I can’t remember when it even started.”

 

“So have I, Frankie, I just never thought you wanted it.” Gerard hangs his head. “I’m still a little scared that you won’t.”  

 

Frank got off the bed and moved to stand in front of Gerard. “Don’t ever think that. I love you, if I didn’t want it I wouldn’t have done it. Claiming you...being your mate...I will never regret that.” He pushed up on his toes to kiss Gerard lightly. “And I never thought I’d be able to call you my mate.”

 

“I love you too, Frankie.” Gerard smiles and slings his arms over Frank’s shoulders. “I’m proud to have you as my Alpha and my mate.” Frank rests his hands on Gerard’s hips. Frank kisses Gerard again and kisses his bond mark, sending a shiver through Gerard.

 

“I’m proud to have you as my Omega.” Frank smiles gently. “But we better get back to the bus before your Alpha brother kicks my ass up and over my ears for keeping you away so long.” Gerard laughs and rests his forehead against Frank’s.

  
“I suppose we should probably get back then.” Gerard smiles happily, you can see the amusement and joy in his eyes. It takes over his whole face and he’s somehow impossibly more beautiful than he already was. It makes Frank’s heart ache. That this man is his now. That, by some miracle, he loves him back.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always online somewhere if you wanna chat...  
> you can find me @ thePetetoherPat on Twitter and thepetetoherpatrick.tumblr.com ^-^
> 
> hit me up whenever xoxo


End file.
